


Limitless Pleasure

by InfatuatedDemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfatuatedDemon/pseuds/InfatuatedDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian returns to his mate after a few years in a contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitless Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledMinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/gifts).



> A co-written simple PWP fan fiction.

Sebastian walked down the hall way in a haughty prowl. His black heels clicked on the hard floor. He was searching for his unattended lover. Where was he? Sebastian eagerly searched for the scent of his lover.

Claude was sat on a plush, red velvet sofa. He was busily reading as he took a sip of his wine, a focused look in his eyes.

Sebastian soon stood in the doorway. He put a hand on his hip, eying his mate. "Claude."

Claude raised a fine brow in regards to his lover's simple utterance. Knowing Sebastian, it would not be wise to continue on reading, setting his book down, he turned toward the male. "Hm? What is it?"

"Indeed it has." Claude agreed as he nodded slowly. "Where did you wonder off to, little birdie?" He added coyly.

"I was in the process of completing a few contracts," Sebastian stated. He stared at the strong man with intent.

"Where you now?" Claude uttered in mild amusement as he stood from the sofa. "Care for a drink?" He offered.

"Sure," Sebastian replied, watching him closely.

Claude began to put Sebastian a glass of hard liquor and handed it to him, as he then assumed a seat position in a nearby chair and motioned for Sebastian to sit down as well.

Sebastian sat down across from Claude. "What have you been doing since I left?" He asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Idling mostly." Claude said simply. "I became rather restless. I hear you played a butler for some time no?"

"I did," Sebastian nodded. "It was time consuming, so I couldn't come back. It wasn't the most entertaining thing either."

"How was the brat?" Claude asked curiously.

"Well- he was good," Sebastian smirked as he raised the cup to his lips again.

"I am glad you got your fill." Claude retorted. "So what brings you back here?"

"You," Sebastian stated simply, not hiding his motives.

"Oh? I thought you had forgotten all about me~" Claude teased.

"Of course not," Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward slightly. "Did it upset you that I was gone?"

"Some nights were lonelier than others I'd say~"

Sebastian smirked. "Oh?" He stood up and put his drink down, approaching Claude.

Claude rose a brow as he watched Sebastian stalk closer to him.

Sebastian leaned down to his level for a moment, looking smug.

"What are you do smug about hm?" Claude asked with a grin as he held Sebastian's chin.

"I'm glad that you admit your nights were lonely without me there. Mine were unpleasant as well."

"Were they? I should think so. Your body must have missed me at least~" Claude purred lowly.

"My body did; very much so." Sebastian licked his lips, resting his chin in Claude's grip.

Claude gave a low chuckle at the sight of Sebastian's submission.

A few moments later, Sebastian moved away from his grip and settled on Claude's lap.

Claude squeezed Sebastian's hips affectionately.

Sebastian purred. He leaned against him, pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Claude turned Sebastian's head so he could kiss his lips.

Sebastian kissed his lips in a gentle manner, silently apologizing for his absence despite his banter-like words. He softly kissed and sucked on the man's smooth bottom lip.

Claude groaned slightly, his body and mouth recognizing his lover's taste and craving more of it.

Sebastian shoved his tongue down Claude's throat, kissing him with passion.

Claude greedily grabbed Sebastian's hips and pulled him close to his body.

"MMn," Sebastian moaned, gripping his broad shoulders with his hands.

Groaning, Claude slipped a hand down Sebastian's pants, squeezing his ass.

"Ah~" Sebastian enjoyed the firm squeeze from his lover.

Claude bit his lip and pulled Sebastian into his lap, working his hand between his legs.  
Sebastian quivered in his lap, sensitive to the man's touch. He had not been satisfied since he had last been with his lover. He moved his hips excitedly into Claude's hand.

Claude continues to massage Sebastian, the endearment of his excitement causing him to chuckle lightly. "You are so cute~" He cooed.

“Cute?" Sebastian asked with a breathy chuckle in between his moans.

"Yes you are cute." Claude stated as he molested Sebastian through his pants.

"You may be just as cute," Sebastian pressed another kiss to his cheek. He continued to move his hips. "C-claude."

"Want these off?" Claude questioned, as he tugged on Sebastian waistband with his finger.

Sebastian nodded, slightly moving up to get his pants and underwear off.

Claude helped him out of his cloths and laid him down on the soft couch.

Sebastian purred lightly. He leaned forward, placing a teasing kiss on the man's lips. "Let's get you out of your pants too," he playfully said, rubbing his hand against the man's intimate parts.

Claude pulled off his pants and grabbed Sebastian roughly by his hips, pulling down and spreading his legs hungrily.

Sebastian licked his bottom lip, eying Claude. Pre-cum already came from the slit of his head. However, his body wasn't fully prepared. He hadn't been beded with a dominant character for quite some time.

"Wet already hm~?" Claude questioned perversely. "I'll bet your little hole has gotten pretty tight since the last time we were together no?" Claude asked as he wetted his finger and slipped it inside of Sebastian.

Sebastian grunted softly when Claude slipped his finger inside. "It's very tight, but it wants your cock crammed inside it that much more."

Claude grunted, his cock now stiff and rigid as it was so erect it pressed against his toned stomach.

"Oh?" Sebastian purred at his grunt. To relieve him, he started to stroke his large manhood. "Perfectly thick and hard."

Claude almost couldn't take it. His need to fill Sebastian was extremely strong. Lowering his head between Sebastian's legs, he began to lap at Sebastian's entrance with his tongue.

"Oh~ Shove your tongue deep inside me, Claude," Sebastian moaned.  
Claude obeyed and shoved his tongue deep inside Sebastian's silky cavern, as he explored him.

Sebastian moaned, tilting his head back. He loved the way the slippery tongue felt inside him.

Claude smirked darkly as he continued to pleasure his lover. He then pulled away and took out his manhood, positioning at Sebastian's entrance.

"Mmn," Sebastian moaned, watching Claude. "Hurry," he purred.

"You want it~?" Claude teased. He poked Sebastian's hole with the head of his cock.

Sebastian eyes turned a light pinkish-red. "Yes, I do~"

Claude grinned and stuffed his cock inside Sebastian's tight cavern.

Sebastian groaned loudly in return. After a few moments of adjustment he asked, "How do I feel, Claude~?"

"Warm, soft, and wet~" He replied, as his body shivered.

"Nice and tight like you predicted~?" Sebastian purred.

Claude rolled his hips. "Someone's in heat~" He said as he bit his lip and began to thrust slowly.

"I am~" Sebastian agreed. "So you better continue to fill me up."

Claude continued to ram him and picked up the pace as he went.

"C-claude! Ohh," Sebastian moaned and shivered, closing his eyes for a moment.

Claude hurt Sebastian's sweet, little moans, and purred lowly. Gingerly he laid Sebastian on his side and lifted up one of his legs so he was fucking him sideways as he held the demon male's legs in the air.

"Ahh~" Sebastian moaned. "Much deeper," he purred.

Claude palmed Sebastian's manhood and pumped it rapidly while he rammed him. "Say something dirty Sebastian, about how my cock is making your body feel~" Claude said darkly.

Sebastian shivered at his words. "It's making me feel...I- I feel so full as you bury your cock inside me. I just want to suck you back in when you pull back," he clenched and unclenched his muscles to his ability. "I bet your cock enjoys my walls swallowing around it."

Claude groaned loudly. He began to move in and out of his lover more fiercely, his body heating up as he felt himself close to release. It felt so good. The wet warmth. The feel if Sebastian squeezing him, and sliding up and down him.

"Claude- Claude," Sebastian moaned out to his lover. "I'm going to cum soon." Claude was hitting exactly where he needed it most, causing utter bliss.

Claude continued to thrust in and out of that tight hole as he himself felt close to release.

Sebastian scratched at his lover's shoulders with his black nails. "Ohh.. Fuck," he moaned.

He lifted up Sebastian's legs and spread them wide as he continued to ram him.

Sebastian's legs being abruptly spread, he felt a slight burn. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "You know how much I love a good fuck, Claude," he purred.

Claude smirked. "Quite the little slut you become when you have a cock in you~" He cooed.

"I become a nice little slut just for your cock. It makes me so horny," Sebastian looked up at him with pinkish-red eyes.

"Hmm yes you do~ And I can't wait to fill you up with my cum. You like that~?"

"Yeah~ You'll make me all wet and sticky~"

"Fuck..." Claude groaned. "Play with yourself, I want to watch." He demanded.

Sebastian stared at him with seductive eyes as he licked his palm and long fingers. "Hmm," he mused, shifting his gaze to his own hard cock. He started to slowly pump himself. After a bit, he licked his thumb and pressed it to the head of his cock. He started to rub the slit, teasing himself. "Oo, Claude," he murmured.

Claude leaned down to nip Sebastian's neck. "Fuck you're so soft~"

"Mhm~" Sebastian purred. "Silky soft?"

"Fuck yes." Claude grunted and came deep inside Sebastian's cavern.

"Fuck..Claude. Cumming," Sebastian moaned loudly, having his orgasm.

Cum filled and spilled from Sebastian's little hole and Claude leaned down to clean him up.

"Mm, I love the way it feels~"

Claude continued to lick Sebastian clean.

"How does my little hole feel soaked with your cum?"

"Wet, and it tastes delicious~" Claude said simply.  
"I want a taste~" Sebastian replied.

Claude a finger inside Sebastian and pulled out his cum-soaked finger. "Here, lick my finger~"

Sebastian lapped at his finger with his delicate tongue. He wrapped his lips around Claude's finger, sucking as if it were milk.

"Fuck you're so dirty~"

Sebastian gently nipped at his lover's finger. He smirked. "But you like that."

"Yes I do~" Claude purred and kissed his lover.

Sebastian kissed his lover back sweetly, swiping his tongue against his upper lip.

Claude pulled Sebastian into his arms and held him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Claude and smiled. "I should be sticking around for a while," he teased.

"You had better." Claude teased as he nipped Sebastian's earlobe. His face then sobered a bit as he looked at Sebastian lovingly. "I missed you."

Sebastian's face softened. "I missed you too. I'm sorry I had left for so long."

"I understand. Though you must have sensed me, I know I sensed you. I knew were you were constantly. Serving the brat." Claude said in a bit of a jealous tone.

"Oh? Jealous?" Sebastian teased again. "No matter, I'm here now."

“Did you...?" Claude wasn't certain how to ask. Though he was reasonably certain his assumption was accurate. "Were you with the boy...?"

"No, not at all. Especially not in that way I assume you're asking. However, he sought out comfort sometimes. Nothing affectionately physical yet he cared for me. He was a child."

The two demons were satisfied and rested for the night.


End file.
